Detention
by Jedi Princess Clarrisani
Summary: Lee and Kevin are trapped together in detention at their school [Vignette]


****

Detention

I've got a feeling a few of you are going to kill me over this one. ^_^;;

****

Note: As always, the ages are as I interpret them, and some of you may not agree, but that is how they are in this story.

****

Disclaimer: I still have not bought out the Beyblade franchise… otherwords, I do not own Beyblade

* * *

"This is all _your_ fault."

Orange-gold eyes blinked, catlike pupils narrowing as he barred his fangs. "_My_ fault. You were the one who started it in the first place."

Violet eyes glared out from under a veil of green hair, settling on the other across the room. "_You_ were the one who grabbed me and threw me out the window."

"Only because you hit me with your ruler."

"You smacked me over the head-"

"You kicked me-"

"You called me a mindless imp-"

"_You_ called me Mariah's slave-"

"You drool over her 24/7, 365-"

"Shut the hell up, Kevin."

"Drop dead, Lee."

The door swung open, the figure appearing, eyes searching the room and drifting over the two teens. "Kevin Ki and Leeroy Yin, if you two do not desist with your bickering you shall remain after school every day for a_ month_, do you hear me?"

"Yes Mrs Hao."

Her head bobbed, hard eyes narrowing as she set her jaw. "Until I am satisfied that you two have made up your differences, I will not allow you to leave. I am sick of your fighting. For being part of such a close knit and famous group outside of class, I can not understand why you two do not get along."

Lee and Kevin glared at each other, remaining silent.

Mrs Hao shook her head and sighed. "You are both young adults. At 15 and 18 I would expect better of you. Blame class being boring all you want, but you're stuck with me until you turn 21, so I had better see an improvement in your attitudes by then or these next few years will be spent right here in this room, understand?"

"Yes Mrs Hao."

"Good." She waved a hand absently around the room. "You know the drill. You've both spent enough afternoons and evenings in detention after all. It will be a shame when you two finish school, as the room has never been so clean. However, I'm sure your younger siblings will make up for that, from what I've been told. Now get to it."

The door closed behind her with a resounding boom, leaving the two friends and rivals glaring at each other.

Kevin's lip twitched. "Here that? Shina's been getting Cale into trouble-"

"Oh shut up." Lee turned, ponytail whipping behind him as he made his way toward the cleaning closet. "Your brother is as bad as you are, and everyone knows Shina's a pest."

"Well, she _is_ your sister."

"Don't make me come over there, Kevin."

"Get over yourself." Kevin turned his back on the White Tiger captain, moving toward the blackboard and scooping up the duster, beginning to clean the board.

They worked in silence, one occasionally throwing a suspicious glance at the other to make sure they were doing their share of the work. Lee snickered as Kevin dragged the teacher's chair toward the board, climbing up on it in order to reach the higher writing.

"Want me to find you a ladder, Kev? Oh, wait, the rungs might be too far apart for your short legs."

"These short legs left you in the dust in last weeks race, slow ass, so shut your trap."

Lee snorted. "Everyone knows you cheated, Monkey. But then, when don't you cheat."

"Yeah, as if you don't. Problem with you is you can't keep your trap shut long enough to catch anyone out and/or get away with it."

"Say what?"

"You know what I mean, Lion." Kevin turned to look at him, violet eyes narrowed. "Take last years beyblade championship. All the way through the Asian Tournament it was like 'Ray betrayed us with this', and 'Ray betrayed us with that'. Every sentence included the words 'Ray' and 'betrayed' in it. Talk about a one track mind."

Lee glared at him. "Well at least I didn't try to _kill_ Ray, unlike someone else I know."

"Well at least I 'do', rather then just talk about it." Kevin turned back to the board. "I tried to get that disk for you, Lee."

"You were stealing, Kevin. And trespassing. It is against our code of honour."

"What good is a code of honour in the midst of battle. Alls fair in love and war, remember? And it _was_ war, you said it yourself."

Lee raised an eyebrow, scrubbing at a mark on one of the desks. "Thought you were too busy sulking to bother listening to what I was saying."

"I was listening. I was just feeling _betrayed_. Look Lee, I can use that word too. And guess what, _you_ betrayed _me_."

"You were the weakest link, Kevin, and those were the finals."

"Hn. And you lost. Against Ray, of all people. Old feelings get in the way, Lee? I've never had that problem."

Lee growled at the mockery in the others tone, fighting the urge to walk over and strangle the imp. "Probably because you don't _have_ feelings, Iceheart."

"Iceheart? How original." 

Kevin finished cleaning the board, slipping down from the chair and returning it to its place. He watched as Lee moved onto the next desk, a sly smile playing across the younger teen's face. Picking up the pair of dusters, Kevin moved toward the back window as he always did, but this time dashed to the side, slapping the dusters together under Lee's nose.

The elder neko-jin sneezed violently, coughing as he stepped back, cloth fulling from his fingers as he rubbed at the dust sticking to his face and the inside of his nose. As the dust began to settle, he barred his fangs and growled, turning to spot Kevin at the window, cleaning out the dusters.

Picking up the cloth again, Lee went back to scrubbing the table, watching, waiting, for Kevin to make his way back to the front of the room. It was a long wait, Lee's eyes narrowed as the younger neko-jin padded almost silently back toward the front of the room, dusters relieved of their offending matter.

Smirking, Lee stuck out a foot, Kevin tripping over it and plunging to the ground, smacking his head on the wooden floor. Lee laughed, waiting for the retaliation, laughter slowly dying away to be replaced with worry as his friend did not get up.

"Kevin?"

Moving toward him, Lee crouched beside him, prodding him in the shoulder. "I know you're faking, Monkey. Get up."

Still nothing.

Grabbing Kevin by the back of the shirt, Lee heaved him up, glancing at the imp's face, not liking what he saw. "Kev, you're starting to freak me out." Kevin's head drooped; eyes closed as if in sleep. Lee shook him gently, the younger teen's limbs swaying limply with the movement. Out cold. "Je-sus."

Lee scooped Kevin up into his arms, looking for a place he could set him down. Eyes falling upon the teacher's desk, he stood, Kevin limp in his grip as Lee moved between the rows of desks to set Kevin down on the front table. Orange-golden orbs flickered about the room, spying the vase and fresh flowers on a stand by the board.

In two strides he reached the stand, pushing aside the flowers and tilting the vase, dipping his fingers into the clear liquid at the bottom. Cupping some of the water in his palm, Lee set the vase down, moving back toward Kevin and flicking the water across the others face.

Kevin let out a small yowl, violet eyes flying open as he gripped the edge of the desk. "What the hell!"

Lee let out a small breath of relief. "Easy Monkey, you'll fall off if you're not careful."

Kevin blinked, taking in his position, catlike orbs settling on his captain. "Why am I on the Mrs Hao's desk?"

Lee pointed toward where the two dusters now lay abandoned on the wooden boards. "You wanted me to just leave you on the floor?"

Kevin snorted. "No thanks. Who knows what Ray and Mariah get up to down there."

Lee chuckled.

Kevin looked back at the dusters as he sat up, tucking his feet under him. "Wait… you tripped me."

"You deserved it."

"I deserved to have me head slammed into the floor?"

"Not my fault you couldn't stick your hands out like everyone else."

"I kinda had my hands full, Lee. And you know what Mrs Hao is like when it comes to her dusters."

"Yeah. I'm surprised she doesn't have a shrine for them."

"I bet she has a burial for them when they wear out."

"Mm-hm." Lee reached out, brushing back Kevin's fringe so that he could inspect the younger neko-jins forehead. "Does it hurt?"

"Feels funny. It will probably ache all night."

"Doesn't look like its going to bruise or anything. Lucky you have a thick skull."

"Yeah. Lucky." Kevin narrowed his eyes, searching Lee's face. "Heh. You're worried about me."

Lee glared at him. "Yeah right."

Kevin leant forward, prodding the elder teen in the chest. "You were scared. Admit it."

"Keep dreamin', Kev."

"You thought you'd killed me and were freakin' out."

"Killing you would have been doing everyone a favour."

Kevin pouted.

"Hey hey, stop that." Lee narrowed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest. "You know I don't like it when you do that."

The corners of Kevin's lips turned up. "That's cause you can't resist the cuteness."

"You? Cute? As if." Lee snorted, shaking his head. "You're so full of yourself Kev I'm surprised you don't explode."

"Could say the same thing about you, Lee." Kevin narrowed his eyes, a cocky gleam to his violet eyes. "You _do_ think I'm cute. You think Ray's cute too."

"_Mariah_ is cute," Lee correct. "Ray's good looking. You're below average."

"And yet you care about me."

"Kevin, drop it."

"Why? Am I getting too close to the truth for comfort?"

Lee growled, glaring at the younger teen. "I should have left you on the floor."

"I am, aren't I." Kevin snickered, fangs glittering in the light. "You _like_ me."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "I don't know what world you're livin' in, Kev, but it's time to come back down to earth. We have to clean up th-"

Lee was cut short as Kevin caught the front of his vest, pulling him downward and capturing his lips with his. Lee's eyes widened in surprise as Kevin let him go, grinning slyly as he took in the expression on the elder neko-jins face. Shrugging, Kevin dropped from the desk, moving to retrieve the fallen dusters.

Lee touched his lips with his fingertips, slowly coming out of his revere, an anger flashing through him. "What the hell was that for?"

"Felt like it," Kevin replied simply, putting the dusters away then searching for the chalk to put it back in its place as well.

Lee glared at the back of his head. "Well next time, warn me."

Kevin paused, smirking. "Next time?"

Lee blinked. "Uh…"

Kevin glanced over his shoulder. "You said 'next time', Lee."

Lee glanced at the clock, the room suddenly feeling smaller, stuffier, then it had ever felt before. "It came out of habit. When somebody catches me out, that's what I say."

Kevin raised his visible eyebrow. "Now you're making excuses."

Lee glared at him. "Look Kev, get back to work, okay?"

Kevin snorted, dropping the chalk into the box and closing the drawer. As he moved to find the broom he past Lee, the other once again scrubbing the tables. Kevin chuckled, stopping and leaning toward Lee, whispering in his ear. "I think you _want_ a next time."

Lee grunted. "Come of it, it wasn't _that_ good."

Kevin glanced at him, opening the cleaners closet and retrieving the broom. "How can you be sure? That was only a sample after all."

"You overrate yourself, Kevin. As always."

Kevin shrugged, starting at the back of the room. "You're not so great either, Lion."

Lee stiffened. "Say what?"

"You think you're all that? Sorry, but I'm afraid not."

Lee swung toward him. "You think you know me?"

"Brought up together, Lee. We've been friends for longer then I can remember." Kevin glanced at him, face almost hidden behind a veil of hair. "So you think I'm overrate. You're nothin' special either, despite what you might think about yourself."

Lee narrowed his eyes. "You think I'm egoistical?"

"You said it, not me."

Lee growled, leaning back against the desk and crossing his arms over his chest. "So you assume to know me, then say all I care about is myself. What about the team, hm?"

Kevin supported himself with the broom handle. "Aw, come on. You only lead the team cause Ray walked out and Gary can't do it. If you ever left, then _I_ would step in, cause Mariah just don't have what it takes. Anyway, all you ever do is seek to improve your own skills. Screw the rest of us. If we want to improve, fine, just so long as you remain the best."

"You're one to talk about teamwork, Monkey. Most of the time we have no idea where you are cause you pissed off without telling anyone."

"Cause you would all make sure I didn't go. I'm the youngest, so you all assume you have to _baby_ me." Kevin snatched at the broom, going back to his sweeping, anger playing through his body language. "News flash, Leeroy. I'm not a little kid anymore. I can look after myself."

Lee watched him, expression thoughtful. "True. You're not a little kid anymore. You're just an annoying imp."

Kevin growled. "I have a broom and I'm not afraid to use it."

"Yeah, whatever." Lee turned, going back to his scrubbing. As he worked, his mind ran through the conversation, one particular thing bugging him. "So you actually think I'm not great after that?"

Kevin growled, knuckles whitening. "See, there you go again. The big ego takes another trip. No, you're not great. End of story."

Lee watched him over his shoulder, taking in everything as his mind whirled. Coming to a decision, he tossed the cloth onto the desk and moved toward Kevin. Lee touched his shoulder, Kevin whirling to say something but Lee was quicker, catching the younger teens chin with one hand and kissing him full on the mouth.

It was Kevin's turn to be shocked. He had never imagined that Lee would kiss _him_. But then, knowing the team captain, this would all be to prove a point. Kevin let the broom drop, reaching out to pull Lee down further, parting his lips and sliding his tongue over Lee's bottom lip.

Lee's breath quickened as he tossed up whether or not to accept the invitation, and answered by parting his own. The two fought for dominance, kisses fierce, intense, neither gaining the upper hand.

The need to breathe drew them apart in the end, both gasping for air, Lee smirking. "Still think I'm not great?"

Kevin caught Lee's face in both hands and kissed him again, Lee leaning into it, closing his eyes. The kisses were more heated then before, the battle more intense, neither willing to back down on the unspoken challenge.

Kevin gently released Lee, the other taking a small step back as they watched each other, eyes locked in a battle of the wills. Breaths came in short gasps, cheeks flushed as they waited, watching to see what the other would do.

Whatever Lee had been expecting, one of the possibilities had not been Kevin lunging at him. Catching Lee full on the chest, Kevin sent the elder neko-jin crashing to the ground, Kevin pinning him before Lee could roll expertly to his feet. Placing a hand on either side of Lee's head, Kevin captured Lee's mouth with his, now fully in control.

Lee struggled, managing to free one arm that he looped around Kevin's waist as he waited for the right moment to flip the younger neko-jin off so that _he_ could have control. No, there was no way Kevin was going to get away with this one. Not while he could help it.

~~~~*~~~~

Glancing at her watch, Mrs Hao smiled and nodded. Yes, the boys had been in detention long enough. Best to send them home to their families before their parents came looking for them as it was closing in fast on dinnertime.

Moving toward the room, Mrs Hao opened the door, noticing that the work had not been finished despite the fact that they had had a couple of hours to do it. Searching the room, she frowned as she saw no sign of her two temporary prisoners. They had better not have snuck out the window to play that silly game of theirs.

Hearing a noise toward the back of the room, Mrs Hao moved along the rows of desks, eyes widening as she clutched her chest in shock and horror.

"_BOYS_!"

* * *

I think I'm the first to write this pairing (not entirely sure) but I'm not one to go out and scream 'I LAY CLAIM TO KEVIN/LEE' at the top of my capital letters (a.k.a voice) as I have seen some people do over pairings. I know Flowers-on-thewind was the first to do Kevin/Ray… I think. Well, I've just gone one step further. :P

Please feel free to review this vignette. I hope everyone notes the fact they were alone for two hours, and the first part of the fic would have taken three-quarters of an hour at the most. That's an awful lot of time to fill with your imagination. *sniggers* Hope to here from you all, and see you again in the future. Maybe even some more Kevin/Lee. Maybe.


End file.
